Search for the Blindeye
by TomTehNerd
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel Pines find a code in their book, they realize Gravity Falls has more secrets than they had bargained for.


Search for the Blind Eye

"Dipper, come on!" that brunette wacko said from downstairs. "Fine, fine, okay!" I shouted back. My voice sounded a bit squeaky. I tried to shout in a hush tone… but that didn't work out too well. "What are you crazy kids up to?" Shouted Grunkle Stan. Stanford Pines, our great uncle. He likes for us to call him "Grunkle" because it saves time. Like he always says, "Time is Money!"

Grunkle Stan was old, but not as old as you'd think he'd be. He always wears a Fez, mostly because fezzes are cool, and this awkward pair of slippers. Not to mention he only bathes once a month and wears nothing but boxers and a tank-top around the shack. He also has a tattoo on his right shoulder, but he has never mentioned anything about it, so why question it?

Oh, and that brunette wacko? Yeah, that's my sister. Twin sister, Mabel. All she is is llamas and sweaters. Don't forget sparkles and random dance parties, and don't get me started on the grappling hook…

I slipped on my blue and white pine tree baseball hat and trotted down the stairs. Mabel, wearing her favorite red sweater featuring a nice shooting star leaving a rainbow trail behind it looked at me with her giant, round eyes. "Ready to go?" Mabel said with excitement.

"No." I replied,

"What do you mean, no?"

"I have to get something from upstairs."

I forgot my book! I ran up the stairs to our room to get my book off my bed. I turned the doorknob and opened the door, I immediately shuffled to my bed. I had to step over board games, nail kits, sweaters, and sparkle guns to get to my bed. When i reached my bed, I went to grab my journal. As I leaned to grab it, I heard a light _baaaa_. "Gompers?" I said.

Gompers was our goat. Well not ours, but he stays in our room. Mabel named him Gompers. I got on my knees and looked underneath the bed. There he was, his rectangular pupils looking me directly in the eye. I got back up, grabbed the old leather book, and made for the stairs again.

The book was a nice brown, it looked very old and it depicted a hand with six fingers and the number 3 in the center of the hand. I found the book in the woods, when putting up signs on trees. On one tree i found a secret door with a remote board in it. I flipped a switch and a hole appeared in the ground about eight feet away from me. In the hole was this very book. It tells me how Gravity Falls is full of secrets unknown. Man, this town is weird.

"Hurry up, um… BLUE HAT!" Mabel congratulates herself on her bad insult and gives herself a high-five. "Don't call me that." I say walking past her, with my book in between my upper-arm and torso. I walk towards the door, while Mabel does a little congratulatory dance.

I open the door and walk outside on the porch. Mabel and I are searching for signs of the other books. We figure there is others because this book is marked "3". I flip through the pages and stop at a page i haven't fully examined yet. The page shows a triangle-humanoid thing, with a bowtie and a top hat. His name is Bill Cipher. Continued on the other page, the last words are "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS"

I take closer looks at the pages. All I see are symbols, mixed letters, and numbers. One code catches my eye, it reads, "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19." I'm guessing the spaces in between the numbers without hyphens are separating the phrase. Plus, the numbers don't go above 26, so maybe 1=A 2=B 3=C and so on? I run back inside and grab a napkin and a somewhat dry pen in the main shop area. I carefully decode, S-E-A-R-C-H F-O-R T-H-E B-L-I-N-D-E-Y-E. I put down the pen and stare at what it says, thinking what it could mean. "Search For the Blindeye?" I whisper gently to myself. Mabel runs in and pokes me a few times saying, "Beep Bop Boop!"

"Hey Dippy! Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing Mabel, just a message." I say.

Mabel looks at me, her face has changed, and she looks worried. She reads aloud, "Search for the Blindeye?"

20-15 2-5 3-15-14-20-9-14-21-5-4...

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
